One Heart Can Be Mended By Another
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: (Post X-Men: The Last Stand) Six months after Jean's death, Logan is now a full-time teacher in the Xavior's Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Charles was found-alive- but still unable to walk. One day, Charles discovers a mutant who he hadn't seen for fifty years: and she looks exactly the same. [Logan x OC]
1. Grumpy Morning

(Takes place after X-Men: The Last Stand)

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

The sensor on Charles' wheelchair began blinking.

"What's this?" Charles blinked and turned around. Typing in a passcode, he entered an elevator and pushed the B-button down.

Wheeling down a hallway which was quiet except for the whirr of his wheelchair, he came up to an X-shaped door into a big, round room. A sign above the door read, _Cerebro_.

"Let's see who's manifested powers now," he murmured to himself. When he saw the new mutant, he was surprised.

"Interesting…but…how…?" he considered how this could be possible.

_Is that her? Why did Cerebro pick her up just now?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and turned his attention to the screen, viewing the current address of the mutant:

Northern Alberta, Canada.

* * *

Logan heard Charles' voice in his head, interrupting his dream.

-"_Logan, come to my office please."_

Logan mumbled a few choice curse words, rolled out of bed, and dressed in a fresh pair of jeans, a flannel shirt over a muscle shirt, and boots. He meandered through the Institute, heading in the general direction of Charles' office.

One of the reasons Logan had decided to stay was to help Storm keep the school under control. He had also taken over Scott's old Shop class, and subbed for any teacher that couldn't make it.

The mansion was getting back to its regular routines, and then they discovered Charles was still alive. Everyone was shocked and delighted, especially Logan. He had seen Charles die right before his eyes, killed by Jean's alter ego, the Phoenix.

Logan walked through the office door and saw that Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm was already there.

"Good Morning, Logan," she hid her smile behind her coffee cup. He was always so grumpy before he had his morning dose of caffeine.

"Mornin'," he half-mumbled, half slurred.

"It seems you were still in bed, I see." Charles said.

"You woke me up for a reason, and it'd better be a dang good one."

"I've found a mutant," Charles stated, ignoring Logan's grumpy attitude.

"You can give us a little more than that, can't you?" Storm asked.

"Her name is Sky, but she mainly goes by Instinct. She has the same abilities as Logan: an accelerated healing factor, heightened senses, and adumantium claws."

The mention of adumantium caught Logan's interest. "Is that even possible?"

"It is possible for more than one mutant to have the same abilities." Charles continued, "I want you two to find her and bring her back here."

"Okay, where is she?" Storm asked.

"She's in Northern Alberta, Canada."

Storm turned to Logan. "All right, let's suit up and head out."

* * *

As Logan stepped out of the men's locker room, he tugged at the throat of his suit.

"Haven't worn this in a while," he mumbled. Memories of the fight at Alcatraz flooded his mind, but he pushed them back and he headed for the hanger.

Storm was already in the pilot's seat of the Blackbird going over the flight check when Logan slid into the co-pilot's seat.

They buckled up and Storm started the engines. As the Blackbird rose in the air, Logan clutched the arm of his chair.

"Still hate flying?" Storm asked amusement in her voice.

"Always have, always will." he replied edgily.

Storm chuckled. "I doubt you'll ever get over it."

"Oh, you think?" he asked sarcastically.

Luckily when they reached Alberta, they were able to land in a clearing in the forest. This would keep the locals off the jet.

Logan relaxed when they walked down the ramp and headed toward the town that Charles said Sky was located.

"I feel like an action figure," Logan grumbled, "It's freezing out here!"

"Then why do you come here so often?" Storm countered.

"'Cause _then_ I actually have something warm on," he replied.

Then they heard a scream, coming from a bar across the street.

"That's probably her," Storm said.

They ran across the street and entered the bar. Just as they entered, a woman pushed by Logan roughly.

"'Scuse me," She mumbled. Storm and Logan exchanged looks, and Logan caught up to her.

"Hey, we want to ask you-" he was cut off abruptly by the woman whirling around and punching him in the face, snapping his head back. Blood started gushing out of his nostrils. Logan heard Storm gasp behind him.

"Dang," he muttered as he pinched his nose and held his head back. "Broke again." No one had ever punched him that hard! Not even in his cage matches!

He stared at the woman. Her eyes were blazing ice, challenging him; showing no fear.

Logan's healing factor kicked in and his nose stopped bleeding. The woman's eyes widened and Logan saw shock in them. She took a step back and started running.

"Hey! Come back!" he called, running after her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. She ran faster, and Logan eventually lost her. He stopped, panting.

"Dang, she's quick!" he exclaimed. A few moments later, Storm caught up to him.

"Are you all right? Did you lose her? You must be out of shape," she said and hid a smile when he stared at her sourly.

"Relax, I can track her scent."

They walked out of the town and back into the forest.

"Are you sure she went this-" Storm was cut off by an explosion ahead of them. They broke into a run and came up to what was left of a motorcycle engulfed in flames, and a figure walking away with the woman slung over his shoulder hanging limply.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2

Flashback

Logan growled when he recognized the scent.

"Sabretooth!"

Sabretooth turned around at the sound of Logan's voice.

"Well, if it isn't the Runt and his friend Wind Rider!" he sounded annoyed.

"Sabretooth! Put the woman down now, and I just might let you get away with your life!" Logan snarled.

"Oh, sorry! I can't do that! Orders from Magneto!"

_Magneto?_

Logan and Storm exchanged worried glances. Magneto was involved?

"Yes, that's right. Magneto's back, so run and hide in your 'Institute'!"

Logan growled, "I ain't runnin' from nobody! Now put the woman down!"

"Like this?" Sabretooth threw the woman behind him, not caring where she landed. With that, Logan charged him, barreling him over.

They wrestled on the ground and then Logan heard Storm's voice.

"Logan! Get out of the way!" she yelled. Logan jumped up and Storm sent a bolt of lightning at the downed Sabretooth, shocking and knocking him out.

Logan ran to the woman, where she lay unconscious.

"She's all right; just unconscious." Storm said. "Let's get her back to the 'Bird."

Logan nodded and gently picked up the woman. He also picked up a backpack that was lying in the snow.

They hurried back to the X-Jet, Storm for the pilot's seat and Logan for sickbay. He eased the woman on the bed, secured her, and headed to the cockpit and slid into his seat.

"She's good to go," he told Storm as he pulled on his headset. She nodded, and hit the throttle.

* * *

When she awoke, Sky felt someone touch her arm and fear shot through her. Instinct had her pinning whoever it was to the floor in a headlock not allowing them to breathe. She realized she was holding down the white-haired woman from the bar. The woman's side-burned partner stood there staring down at her.

Sky shoved Storm away and rushed from the infirmary.

She slid around a corner and stopped long enough to snatch off the heart electrodes stuck to her chest and arms.

She followed the hallway until she came to locker rooms for both men and women. Glass cases filled the end wall. In them were suits: the same suits the two people that followed her were wearing.

Sky shook her head and continued down the hallway. What was this place, a loony-bin for super hero wanna-be's? Then an elevator door opened by itself!

_Okay, not the weirdest thing I've seen today…_

She stepped inside and when the doors opened again, she peered out cautiously. Stepping lightly, she tiptoed down a hallway until she came to a bulletin board covered in pictures.

The largest picture was a group picture of eleven people. Two of which she recognized as the sideburn-guy and the white haired lady. They and everyone else were gathered around a bald, old man in a wheelchair.

The others included a red-headed woman, a man with brown hair and ruby glasses, a teenage girl wearing clothes from head-to-toe and a white streak in her brown hair, a brown-headed girl that was poking her head through…through another kid?! Sky blinked.

_Again, not the weirdest thing I've seen today…_

The kid that the girl was poking her head through was blue-skinned with yellow eyes and a demonic tail. A blonde boy with angel wings, a dirty blonde boy whose hand was ice-blue holding a snowball and a tall boy with black hair made up the back row. A beautiful mansion created a nice background.

She studied the bald man closely. He seemed…familiar somehow…

_*Flashback*_

_Sky was sitting on a bench in the park, watching everyone. Then a new scent came nearby._

_"Excuse me, I'm Charles Xavior, do you mind if I sit with you?" a black-headed young man asked._

_Sky grunted in response. Charles sat down beside her._

_"I understand that you're a mutant," he said, his blue eyes sparkling._

_Sky stared at him. "How do you know? I keep it under wraps pretty well."_

_"You call the bar fire under wraps?" he asked amused._

_Sky chuckled, "I'm Sky."_

_Charles nodded. "Yes, and you mainly go by Instinct, don't you?"_

_"Correct again. So what do you want?"_

_ "I'd like to ask you…if you would like to join my X-Men."_

_Sky was confused. "X-Men?"_

_"Yes. We are a special team that might save the world someday."_

_ "Sounds exciting, but I have to say no. I'm already part of a team."_

_Charles looked disappointed. "Alright, well I hope to see you again."_

_Sky nodded and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you, Chuck."_

* * *

Sky gasped. She hadn't had a flashback in a while.

Then a yell interrupted her thoughts. Children: lots of them, too.

She ran behind a pillar, and waited until they were gone.

Sky heard a door unlock and she ran to it, opening it and closing it behind her. She looked behind her and saw the bald man.

They silently stared at each other. Sky decided the calm way around.

"Who are you, where am I, and why did you bring me here?" she asked; a hint of growl in her voice.

"I'm Charles Xavior. You are in Westchester, New York. You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention," Sky growled.

"Ah, yes. Your healing factor healed you quite quickly."

Then the door opened, and the sideburn-guy and the white-haired lady walked in. Charles continued, "Sky, this is Ororo Munroe, also called Storm, and Logan, also called Wolverine. You're in my school for the gifted: for mutants."

Sky snorted and turned back to Charles "What do they call you? Wheels?" she quipped. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

She turned to walk out of the room, but Logan stood in her path. She stepped in front of him. "Wolverine, right?" she grabbed his jacket. "You wanna get outta my way?" she snarled.

"Sky, it's been fourteen years, hasn't it? Moving from place to place, with no idea of whom or what you are?" Charles asked.

Sky slowly turned to him, "Shut up."

"Give me a chance. I might be able to piece together what you've lost."


	3. Make No Promises

Chapter 3

Make No Promises

Sky snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

Logan still stood in her way.

"Logan, let her go." Charles said. Logan stepped aside and Sky walked by with her head held high.

Logan watched Sky walk out and close the door.

"Are you sure you should let her go?" he asked. "I mean, the whole reason you made us bring her here was to join the team, wasn't it?"

Charles remained silent. "Professor? Are you alright?" Storm asked. Charles snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Storm. I'm fine."

Storm and Logan exchanged glances. "You're holding something back, aren't you?" Logan asked.

Charles sighed. "I met her fifty years ago, Logan. She has no idea who I am. Her amnesia is exactly like yours."

Logan thought while Storm and Charles talked.

"What if I get her to stay?"

Storm and Charles stared at him surprised.

Logan shrugged, "I could explain to her that you've helped me with my memory loss and that she should stay here. She doesn't have anywhere else to go anyway."

Charles pondered this new idea. "I think that might work."

* * *

Sky stalked down the hall until she came to a lobby filled with beautiful tall plants with over-stuffed chairs you could sink into sitting in cozy arrangements. An empty game room lay to one side.

"Hey, wait!"

Sky looked over her shoulder and saw Logan running up to her. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I need to talk to you."

Sky growled again, "Don't try and convince me to stay."

Logan tried his hand at diplomacy.

"Where will you go? Back to Canada? Your motorcycle's bar-be-cue and Sabretooth knows where to find you," he said.

_See, I can be nice_, he thought smugly.

Sky narrowed her eyes. "Why _should_ I stay?"

"I know what happened to you. I went through the same thing."

Sky snorted, "I highly doubt that you-"

"Woke up one day in the forest covered in someone's blood with your claws unsheathed. The only thing you have left is your dog tags and a headache where your memories used to be. Am I getting close?" he snapped in frustration. Diplomacy is for the birds.

Sky blinked in surprise.

Logan sighed to calm himself. "Charles has helped me _a lot_ with my memory loss, and I think he can help you, too."

Sky thought about this. Logan seemed to be telling the truth.

_Should I trust him? Should I trust Charles and Storm? I don't know. I can't go anywhere else, anyway._ She sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay. But I'll make no promises about staying forever."

Logan nodded. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Sky followed Logan outside.

* * *

Charles and Storm watched Logan lead Sky around the campus. Charles had a slight smile on his face. He had eaves dropped in Logan's mind as the grumpy Wolverine tried his hand at diplomatic negotiation.

Charles wouldn't be sending him to Washington anytime soon. Mutants already had enough trouble as it was.

"I think Logan's finally met his match. Whether he knows it or not," Storm said.

Charles nodded. "Although she seems…different than him…"

Storm turned to him, "How so?"

"I don't know that you've noticed, but she seems to have a violent aura; like there's something inside of her waiting to be released."

* * *

"So how did you even meet Charles?" Sky asked, mostly to break the uncomfortable silence.

The Wolverine wasn't a sparkling conversationalist unless someone gave him good reason to be and had run out of words not far from the lobby. The rest of the tour was mostly done in points and grunts. They were now sitting on a bench near the plaza where the students hung out.

Logan wasn't a bad looking man. He had a straight jaw with thick sideburns lining it. His dark brown hair was unruly and his eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel.

"Similar to you, he found me in Canada. I had just met Rogue who had snuck onto my trailer. Then Sabretooth attacked us and knocked me out. Next thing I knew, we were here in the mansion," he said.

"Who's Rogue?" Sky asked curiously.

"She has a white strip in her hair, and she wears clothes head-to-toe. You'll know her when you see her."

Sky nodded.

_That must be the girl I saw in the picture._

"How many kids are in this school? I mean, there can't be _that_ many mutants can there?" she asked.

Logan chuckled, "You'd be surprised how many kids come in one month."

Sky watched a group of students playing a game of soccer. Then she heard one of them yell, "Mutant Ball!"

"Oh boy," Logan muttered. "Here we go again."

He stood up and walked over to the game. Curious, Sky followed him.

"We've said more than once Mutant Ball's forbidden! We've had to replace more than one window because of it!" he called.

The boy who held the snowball in the picture, muttered under his breath, "Yeah, and we aim for yours."

"What was that?" Logan snapped.

"Nothing," Bobby said. "We won't do it again. You get a new girlfriend?" The other students snickered.

Either Logan didn't hear this or didn't care.

Logan walked toward the Institute's entrance with Sky following. He led her up a set of stairs and turned down a wing she hadn't seen before.

"This is the staff quarters. And, this will be your room," he said as he opened the door, revealing a large bedroom.

To the left was a bed covered with a fluffy, down comforter in earth tones. A nightstand with a lamp stood beside it. On the opposite wall was a pair of French doors that led to a balcony with rattan chairs waiting for someone to sit in them. A closet was beside a bathroom. There was a dresser, a desk, and a bookshelf filled with books, also.

Sky stared. It had been a long time since she'd been in a somewhat safe setting. Then she saw her backpack hanging on a hook beside the closet. She walked over to it and opened it.

Her clothes and other things were all there.

"This is all I have left," she said as she slowly zipped it closed. "Thanks," turning to Logan who was sitting on the bed.

She sat next to him. A few silent moments passed.

"How do you cope?" she blurted.

"What?"

"How do you cope with not knowing anything about yourself? Your memories…your life…your family?" she asked, studying the design in the carpet to avoid looking at him.

Logan thought he saw a hint of sadness in her silver-blue eyes.

"I don't really pay much mind to it. I just focus on what's happening now."

Sky looked into his hazel eyes. They were filled with understanding and comfort. Were they were having a moment?

She shrugged and looked back down. She didn't have _moments._


	4. Strange Feelings

Chapter 4

Strange Emotions

Logan cleared his throat and stood, "I guess you wanna settle in. If you need any extra clothes, or something just let us know. Dinner's in a few minutes in the dining room across the lobby from the game room."

Just before he walked out, Sky spoke again. "Logan?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Thanks again, for everything."

He grinned slightly and closed the door, leaving Sky alone.

Sky let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. For some reason, her heart was beating faster than normal.

She shook it off and took out all of her stuff from her backpack. She put her clothes in the dresser, and her other things on her desk.

Sky took a quick shower and slipped on a blue-and-white plaid shirt over her undershirt and jeans.

_-"Sky, dinner will be served in five minutes,"_ Charles said telepathically.

Sky slipped on her boots and walked out into the hall. She didn't know exactly where to go, so she decided to follow the rich aroma of food.

Sky entered the dining room and everyone she had seen in the picture sat at the dining table. Well, everyone but the red-head and guy with glasses, that is.

She sat down beside Logan when he indicated with a terse nod of his head that he'd saved her a seat. Then Charles spoke.

"Team, I'd like to introduce you to Sky, code-named Instinct."

The others all said hello or nodded and smiled at her, but Sky didn't reply. Logan nudged her slightly.

"Um, nice to, uh, meet you," she said nervously. She was slightly antsy to be around so many people. She was accustomed to surviving alone.

They said a short blessing and began to pass around dishes filled with creamy mashed potatoes, green beans with almonds, hot rolls with fresh butter to spread; topped off with roast beef so tender she could cut it with her fork. Everyone ate and talked and argued amicably about different things, while others just listened and commented as they thought necessary.

Logan made Storm mad when he said she must of not helped cook because nothing was burned. Everyone burst out laughing when she created a small rain cloud above his head and zapped him with a tiny bolt of lightning. Sky didn't say anything; she just ate quietly while taking this all in. She couldn't believe this weird assortment of people was acting like family.

_-"We are a family of sorts,"_ sent Charles.

She glanced at him and he smiled.

When she couldn't eat another bite, she just sat and listened. She could care less about what they were talking about.

She let her mind wander and she settled on how nice her bed seemed at the moment. Then as if on cue she yawned. Charles sensed her weariness.

"Sky, I'm sure you've had a long day. Why don't you go ahead and settle in for the night. Is your room adequate?"

Sky nodded and stood up, taking off for her bedroom. Once there, she walked out onto the balcony letting the comforting scents of autumn envelope her. It would be winter soon and she always hated having to be on the run in the winter.

She didn't know how long she was out there until she heard the door open behind her.

"What'cha doin' out here?" came Logan's gruff voice. He rested his arms on the rail beside her.

"It calms me to be out here," she murmured.

She felt his gaze rest on her until she met his eyes. Sky felt her cheeks heat slightly, thus resulting her in looking away.

_What is this? I've never felt this before…_

"Sky?"

She turned to him. "What?"

"It's gettin' cold out here. I hate to be cold. I think we should get inside."

Sky nodded and followed him back inside. He made sure the French doors were locked.

"Well, 'night," he said when he opened her door to the hall.

"'Night," she said softly as he closed the door behind himself.

When was the last time someone told her good night? She couldn't remember.

Sky unbuttoned her shirt and slipped on some shorts. She slid under the softest sheets she'd ever felt and turned out the lamp.

Her last thought as she drifted to sleep was Logan's beautiful eyes. And his grumpy voice.

* * *

Logan lay in his bed staring at the ceiling in his room. For some reason he couldn't get Sky out of his mind. The image of her brown hair flowing in the wind and silver-blue eyes sparkling with a mixture of courage, fear, and pain was plain as day.

He wasn't sure how long he was up until he looked at his clock. 12:04.

He sighed, turned on his side, and punched his pillow forcing himself to clear his mind and fall asleep. He was facing three classes of teenagers in shop class tomorrow. He _had_ to be on his game.

* * *

_"She will remember nothing…beginning the adumantium bonding process…she will be called Weapon X-11…she will remember nothing…nothing…nothing…"_

Sky shot up with a scream. She was covered in a cold sweat and her claws unsheathed, glinting in the moonlight.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked furiously refusing to let them fall. She looked at her claws silently cursing those who had done this to her.

Then her door slammed open and Logan stood there, his claws ready for battle. He glanced around the room looking for an enemy. Seeing nothing he walked over to Sky, sheathing his claws.

"Sky, are you alright?" he asked gently, his voice rough with sleep.

She sat frozen unable to move.

"Sky?"

He eased down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. She flinched. That was when he saw her claws: just like his.

"It's nothing. Just a dream," she said, although her voice wavered slightly.

"I used to have nightmares, too, you know."

She remained silent. Logan sighed. He patted her on the shoulder again and headed back for his room. He didn't like to talk about his dreams either.

When she was sure he was gone, Sky finally let the tears fall.


	5. Not So Normal Day

-Chapter 5-

~Not So Normal Day~

Sky squinted her eyes from the sunlight that poured into her room.

She slid out of the heaven of her bed, took a shower, and put on fresh clothes.

Sky had no idea why Logan had barged into her room the previous night and had no intention of asking.

Sky met Charles and Storm coming into the dining room.

"Where's Mister Sunshine?" she asked pouring a much needed cup of coffee. She slid into the chair across from Storm.

"He likes to sleep late. He _needs_ to sleep late. Bad things happen whenever he doesn't get a full night's rest," Storm said.

Sky looked confused, so Storm pointed at the wall behind her, "See that hole in the wall?"

Sky turned her head and saw a hole she hadn't noticed before, "Yeah, so what does that have to do with…oh," she said, realizing what it meant.

"Exactly."

Sky was in the middle of her meal when an exhausted Wolverine stumbled into the dining room.

His hair was sticking out in all directions and he looked as though he just crawled out of bed (which he probably did).

"Chuck, yer killin' me with these early hours," he grumbled, plopping down beside Storm.

"It's 10:30, Logan. Your classes start at 10:45 don't they?"

Logan's eyes widened as he saw the time on the clock over the mantle. He shot out of the room, not bothering to eat.

Sky watched, amused, as Logan rushed from sight, "He doesn't seem like teacher material."

Storm chuckled, "That's what I thought when he said he'd handle Sco- I mean, the Shop Class," she caught herself from saying whatever it was she was going to say.

Sky wondered what Storm had been about to say, but didn't feel it was any of her business. She finished her meal and put her dishes in the sink.

With everyone else busy and left to her own devices, she decided to explore and get a feel for the gigantic palace that was the mansion.

Eventually, she came to a door that was open and curious she stepped down the cement steps. She heard voices before she reached the bottom ('course, that's not surprising. Hello? Heightened hearing?).

"…And that's your homework for the weekend. Class dismissed," Logan said straightening up from where he'd been leaning against a black Corvette.

The students rushed by Sky, ran up the steps, and disappeared into the hallway.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" she asked him as she ran her finger down the shiny side of the sleek, black car.

Logan cleared his throat, shuffled his feet, and shoved the tips of his fingers into his jean pockets. He couldn't tell her that thinking about her had kept him up all night, so he tried to act cool and collected.

"Yeah, had a little too much caffeine," he claimed. She shot him a dubious look. "Really, I can't have caffeine after a certain time in the afternoon or it'll keep me up all night."

After a few seconds of silence, he mumbled, "This is my planning period. I could show you around some more if you like."

"I like," she smiled at him. That small smile made Logan feel like he'd won the lottery, a gold medal at the Olympics, and slashed Sabretooth a good one all in one. "Would you like to see where we train for missions?" At her nod, he led the way to the mansion's Danger Room where he'd left many a time sore, beat up and bruised. He loved it.

He led her down the corridor and got in the elevator that Sky had come down the previous day.

_Oh yay, the Basement of Doom, fun memories,_ Sky thought.

When they got on the lower level, Logan led Sky down the metallic hall, coming up to (one of the many) x-shaped doors. The doors made a swoosh sound as it opened and he entered. Sky hesitantly followed.

This room was much larger than what she would've expected. It was filled with panels-silver like everything else-and a one-way mirror was slightly bulging out from the wall. Sky figured it was an outlook room or a control room or something.

"We train here four times a week for an hour or so. Sometimes two," Logan said.

Sky looked around, examining the room, "What do you do, spar? It's not very impressive."

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that," he then said to the voice-activation monitors, "Danger Room training session, Level One."

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light, Sky snapped her hands up to shield her eyes. When she opened them again, she gasped in amazement.

She was standing in the middle of a plaza surrounded by the tall buildings of a city.

"Impressed?" Logan asked.

"Oh, yeah. Real impressed. So who do you fi…oh, crap," she said as she saw a gigantic robot crash through a building.

Immediately spotting the two feral mutants, the robot sent out an energy beam, directing them both to the ground.

"And this is level one?" Sky asked.

Logan's reply was cut off by another beam of destruction being fired at them. This time Sky dodged it, ran for the leg of the gigantic android, and unsheathed her claws. Raking them clean through its leg, it stumbled onto its knees.

Sky turned in time to see Logan aiming at the head, which was now closer to the ground. A few minutes after killing that one off, three more appeared.

"Oh, boy. I can see why you call it the Danger Room," Sky said as they took off, slashing and slicing the 'bots. Soon there was nothing left but a few larger parts scattered across the floor. One of the heads was still operative and blew a beam at Sky.

Thinking fast, Logan tackled her, flipping her making sure he landed on the bottom. They landed roughly.

Sky realized she was in Logan's arms and looked into those ocean-blue eyes. She tried to get off of him, but their dog tags had somehow gotten tangled.

She didn't grasp the fact that she was blushing redder than a tomato.

Was it just her, or was Logan leaning closer to her than he had before?

Sky heard her heart pounding in her ears.

Then he kissed her. She could've sworn that her heart did a backflip. He gently broke it off, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

Then Charles' voice was heard in both their heads.

_-"Logan, I don't know where you are, but your class is on a rampage. I suggest you try to calm them down."_

They stood up, untangled their dog tags, and headed for the elevator.

When they got to the main floor Logan whispered in Sky's ear, "It was worth it."

Then he walked off leaving her standing there breath-taken.

She floated to her room and sat on her bed. Logan. _The_ Wolverine. Kissed _her_.

_Kissed me? Why on God's good Earth would he do that? There's nothing special about me. I'm not the kind of girl that I think he'd go after, so why did he kiss me?_


	6. Noble Heart

Chapter 6

Noble Heart

The next day, Sky avoided eye-contact with Logan, afraid if she looked in those dang eyes she'd lose it.

Even though Sky had only been there three days, she'd grown accustomed to seeing all the little brats running around and Charles speaking in her head every five minutes (even if when he did do it at the worst possible timing).

Sky wondered if Charles knew she and Logan had kissed.

_Probably does_, she thought uncomfortably.

She passed the door to the library and saw Storm curled up in a chair reading a book.

Storm glanced up, "Oh, hello, Sky. I didn't see you come in."

Sky grunted a hello and eased her sore body down into the other chair. And they trained like that every day?

"Did Logan show you the Danger Room? You look sore," she asked.

Sky grunted again, "How on earth do you train like that and are still able to walk?" she asked.

Storm smiled, "Practice."

Sky snorted and leaned back in the chair. Oh, how good it felt.

"What do you know about Logan?" Sky asked after a few minutes.

"Logan? He's the crankiest person I've ever met," she replied.

"Well, yeah. I figured that much," Sky muttered.

Storm chuckled, "When he first came to the Institute he was very…different than what we were used to. He snapped at everyone except Rogue and…anyway he wasn't used to people, apparently, so it didn't work out well at first. But he proved he knew what to do in troubling situations. When Magneto captured Rogue, he joined us and risked his life to save her.

Magneto wanted to use her to transfer his power to make a machine-which could turn normal people into mutants-work. He was aiming to make all the world leaders mutants. He succeeded in turning Senator Kelly into one, but he died because the mutation was unnatural."

Sky thought about this as Storm spoke. Logan seemed like a very noble person.

Sky listened as Storm told her about the time William Stryker had invaded the mansion when all the other adults were away, and that Logan had saved all the students except six, who were taken to the Weapon X facility at Alkali Lake to be used as an experiment. She said that Stryker had also kidnapped the Professor and forced him to use Cerebro to try and kill all mutants.

Luckily, the X-Men got there just in time and stopped him with the help of Magneto and Mystique.

"Sounds…interesting," Sky said taking all of this in.

She wasn't much of a talker anyway.

Storm glanced at her watch, "It's almost dinner, we'd better head on over there."

_Yay. Now I can deal with Logan._

Dinner proceeded as usual: the team talked, argued, ate, and Sky was the first to leave.

Sky headed for her bedroom and was half way there when Logan came out of nowhere.

"Why've you been avoiding me?"

Sky sighed. _Here we go._ "I'm not avoiding you. If I was, I'd be ignoring you right now."

Logan snorted, "I haven't seen you all day, and whenever I'd pass you in the hall, you wouldn't look at me. Now I'd consider that avoidance."

Sky stayed silent. She didn't have anything to say.

Then Logan realized why, "I see. You've been avoiding me why? Can't handle a little kiss?"

Now that angered Sky. So much so that she punched him in the nose again, "You know what? I don't know why I even bother!" she said before whirling around and stalking away, obviously forgetting her bedroom.

Logan stared after her with shock on his face. He remembered that once he would've just punched her back.

_Been 'round Chuck too long,_ he thought, holding his nose to keep the blood from going everywhere.

* * *

Sky stalked down the hall until she came to the garage/shop where Logan taught. Knowing he wasn't down there, she walked down the stairs.

She then saw an impressive-looking motorcycle sitting in the corner. Sky loved motorcycles, so she couldn't resist striding over and observing its sleek features.

When she got close enough, she discovered it was Logan's. Not that she needed her nose to know that, it had claw marks on it, for Christ's sake!

Then a mischievous thought entered her mind.

_Guess it wouldn't hurt to take it for a spin._ Then she snorted, s_tupid man left the keys in the ignition._ She wheeled it outside, threw a leg over it, cranked it, and set off down the road, letting it pick up speed as she went.

A cold chill slid down Logan's back as he heard the deep rumble of his bike. _Oh please, don't touch the red button!_ he thought.

* * *

Hours later a refreshed Sky wheeled into the shop and parked the bike in its corner. She turned to find a frazzled Wolverine with hair sticking out everywhere from running his fingers through it with worry.

Sky was still annoyed with Logan, so she stuck her nose up and walked to the steps that went to the hall. Just before she walked out of sight she called, "The red button's really cool."

Logan watched her leave speechless, although he wasn't angry.

Much, at least.

He actually felt a sense of respect toward her. Sky was the only one who ever had the guts enough to touch his bike. Let alone ride it!

After inspecting his bike to see if it was damaged, he headed back to his room.

He needed a shower. After taking said shower, he collapsed in his bed face first.

This was probably Logan's worst day. Not only did the kids in Shop Class near drive him crazy, Sky had even taken his motorcycle!

Life at the Xavior Institute was hard. Even a lupine feral mutant like himself didn't put up any resistance to admit it.


End file.
